


Nightmares

by ghostly_perfection



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_perfection/pseuds/ghostly_perfection
Summary: Kylo Ren has a nightmare. Luckily, Rey knows how to fix it.
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story I put together. BTW, I was thinking. (A dangerous thing, of course.) If any of you guys have heard the song Oh, Darling, by the Beatles, it literally could have started playing during the scene where Kylo offers Rey his hand. If you haven't look up the lyrics and listen to the song. Anyway, enjoy!

Rey’s POV

I was suddenly jolted awake. It felt like I had been having a bad dream, but I couldn’t remember any of it. Huh. That’s weird. I normally remember my dreams, at least a bit of them. 

I suddenly realized, with a flash of pain, why I didn’t remember it. 

I reached out into Kylo’s mind, and I saw that he was having horrid, painful nightmares. 

I willed myself to see him, and for the first time, I could see his surroundings. I wonder if we block our surroundings naturally, and he obviously wasn’t on his guard right now.

He was in a dark room, almost all black, with glossy floors, in a queen-sized bed with dark grey sheets and a black blanket that looked like it was made of silk. There was a little bedside table, and on it were his lightsaber, a glass of water, and a lamp. There were full-length windows, and if you looked out them you could see millions of stars, and there were tie fighters, too. I was sitting on a short black couch, and beside the couch were two doors that slide. One was open, and I could see dark robes spilling out. 

Kylo was in a ball on his bed, the blankets strewn around him. He was whimpering, his body shaking. 

I didn’t even think, it was natural, I just went over and wrapped myself around him. I intertwined my legs with his, wrapped my arms around his torso, easing him out of his tense position. I slid my hands into his, and I pulled myself as close as I could. 

It looked like he had fallen asleep accidentally, he was in his normal black top. 

When I put my arms around him, I felt a bandage over the spot where Chewie had shot him, and I saw a thin bandage, that must be a stick-on, over the spot where I had cut him with Luke’s saber. I must have hurt him more than I thought I had.

As soon as I had touched him, I felt him relax both physically and mentally.

I quickly tried to go back to my own surroundings, but I couldn’t find them. I must have brought myself all the way here, strange. I would have to figure that out in the morning. As soon as I was sure that he was ok, I allowed myself to drift into an easy sleep. 

If he had another nightmare, I was sure that I would wake up.


	2. Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a REALLY fun chapter to write. I hope you all enjoy it. There will be another chapter or two, the notes at the bottom explain a teeny, tiny bit of what'll happen.

-Kylo's POV-

I woke up either so quickly or so slowly that I don't remember it.

I almost jumped out of bed when I realized that there was a pair of arms wrapped around my torso. I looked to see who it was.

_Oh._

She looked so peaceful. All of the worried lines were gone, her face beautiful. She had a small smile on her face.

I turned so that I could reposition. I pulled her arms off of me, and I basically wrapped myself around her. She was curled into my chest, our legs intertwined. 

I had wrapped my arms around her, holding her as close as possible. She was warm, it felt nice. 

My mind was surprisingly clear, like I could see around all of the pain. 

I burrowed my face into her hair, and inhaled. She smelled good, like strawberries. 

For once, it wasn't pure terror when I had woken. 

She was good for me. 

_You offered her your hand once. She didn't take it,_ a voice whispered.

 _She never wanted the galaxy. She wanted peace,_ another voice reasoned. 

Maybe defecting wouldn't be the worse thing in the world. 

_Think about the way it could be, waking up to this every morning. Peace. There isn't a Snoke anymore, nothing to hold me here._

_Why do I even stay?_

I couldn't even answer the question honestly. The only thing I could think of was, _they don't want you back. You're too far gone._

_Rey wants you back._

Shit, this internal debate sucked. 

_"Your mom wants you back, too."_

_"How long have you been in my head?!"_

_"Long enough."_

_"I can't leave now."_

_"Sure you can. I'll steal a TIE-fighter and we'll go to the Resistance base. Easy peasy."_

_"I can't. You know that."_

_"Stop looking for ways out of it. Now you get your whiny ass out of bed and find me a stormtrooper suit."_

_"Rey..."_

_"Fine. Grab some of your stuff first. THEN, go and find me a stormtrooper suit."_

_"You're impossible."_

_"Thanks."  
_

I started to move to get out of bed, but Rey yanked me down.

And then she kissed me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! I love bossy Rey so much. The next few chapters'll be about them stealing a TIE-fighter, a little(like, really little) action scene, some fluff in a TIE-fighter, arriving at the Rebel base, and a cute little happily ever after. (lol. I really am bad at ended stories on a sad note.)

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Kylo isn't always closed off. haha. Kudos and comments are so greatly appreciated. I think I might write another chapter, in Kylo's POV when he wakes up. It'll be super cute. Let me know if you want that!


End file.
